lipsyncbattleshortiesfandomcom-20200215-history
All In With Quagmire
''All In With Quagmire ''is a American animated sitcom created by Seth MacFarlane. The series centers around the Southern part of Quahog were crime rate is at a all-time high and Quagmire desperate to pick somebody up and meets Rhonda and its instant love only to find out she has 2 kids and a overbearing ex-husband, can he still be Quagmire, can he get over his previous love Sheryl . Seth pitched the idea to FOX in fall 2017. On January 20, 2018, FOX greenlited production and ordered a 10-episode first season, set to premiere in Summer 2018. On May 7, 2018, FOX released the official trailer, and confirmed the show would premiere on Monday, June 11, 2018, and air two back-to-back episodes. On June 9, 2018, FOX ordered a second season ahead of the series premiere. The first season is set to conclude on July 9, 2018. Season 2 will premiere on September 30, 2018, and air weekly until December 9, 2018. Cast Main Cast * Seth MacFarlane as Glenn Quagmire - (10/10) - He enjoy's a night out and meets Rhonda, they get married after 5 months of a relationship. He is battling with Rhonda's ex-husband, Phil. * Anne Potts as Rhonda Fields - (10/10) - She instantly falls in love with Quagmire and they get married she is still traumatized by her ex-husband's abuse, and is ready for love. * Levi Miller as Lucas Adams- (10/10) - He is 12/13 year old desperate kid. He currently play's football and hoping to make it to the NFL, he is currently traumatized by his father's abuse and builds up hatred against him, He has a hard exterior and will not let his dad hurt him again and looks up to Quagmire. * Peyton List as Abigail Adams - (10/10) - A drunk sixteen year-old Cheerleader desperate for her mom's attention, Her mother is currently looking for detox center's. Quagmire introduces her to James Woods High School were she is frenemies with Connie D'Amico, and protects Chris and Meg Griffin. * Morgan Freeman as Robert Adams - (9/10) - A 79-year old man who lives in the basement of the house and pay's rent, and are involved of the-day-to day antics of the Quagmire-Fields Household. Recurring * Luke Bryan as Gerald Adams - (7/10) - Rhonda's ex-husband and Abigail and Lucas' father, He is what he is because of his father, and experienced a series of traumatic events during his youth and currently want's a relationship with his kids. He is currently in Detox. * Cecilia Balagot as Jennifer Carter - (6/10) - Abigail's best friend and neighbor and is currently attending South Quahog High. In Season 2, she is promoted to series regular and moves to James Woods Regional High. Plot The series centers around the Southern part of Quahog were crime rate is at a all-time high and Quagmire desperate to pick somebody up and meets Sheryl and its instant love only to find out she has 2 kids- 12-13 year old Lucas who is confident and bold yet but fierce and his lifetime passion is to play football, but nothing to do with his dad, as Quagmire is his inspiration, and 16-year old Abigail who is a drunk cheerleader desperate for attention from her mother after the divorce and Quagmire introduces her too James Woods High were her and Family Guy's Villain - '''Connie D'Amico '''battle for head cheerleader and is generally nice to Chris and Meg Griffin. On June 28, 2018, Seth MacFarlane announced on his Twitter that Season 2 will premiere on September 30, 2018 at 8/7c, and confirmed Cecilia Balagot and Luke Bryan had been promoted to series regulars and confirmed 3 new characters that will be revealed in the Season 2 premiere. Also, he confirmed Season 2 will premiere with a 2-partner starting on September 30 with part 1 and October 3, with part 2. Season Two would consist of another 10 episodes. Season 2 premiere will involve Abigail's recovery and more twists and turns and special moments Series Overview Episodes Season 1 (2018) Season 2 (2018-19) Production In September 2017, Seth pitched the idea to FOX. Knowing that the show was going to pick up; In October 2017, Production and filming began. In January 2018, Production wrapped on Season One having 16 episodes produced. Shortly after, FOX greenlited the show and ordered 10 episodes out of the original 16 produced. On March 2018, Seth confirmed that the unaired 6 episodes will go into the second season production given that its ordered by FOX. On May 2018, FOX confirmed that the show will premiere on Monday, June 11 with two back-to-back episodes. On June 2018, FOX ordered a second season of the show ahead of the Season 1 premiere. Season 2 will premiere on Sunday, September 30, at 8/7c. Production for the second season began on June 20, 2018, and will wrap on September 3, 2018. Season 2 will conclude on March 24, 2019. On November 20, 2018, Seth MacFarlane stated the series would not be renewed beyond 2 seasons, the series finale will air in April 2019. Category:Templates